Ultraman Cosmos: The First Contact
is tokusatsu theatrical film adaptation of Ultraman Cosmos, and serves as a direct prequel. The movie was released in Japan on August 3, 2001. Summary One of the very first Ultra Series films made in the 21st century, this movie tells the tale between the bond of Musashi Haruno and Ultraman Cosmos himself, 8 years before the TV series. Plot In space, Ultraman Cosmos is in battle with Baltan to stop his invasion of Earth. A young boy named Musashi who is a 5th grader who has a lot of dreams, such as becoming an astronaut to sail the sea of stars, and meet Ultraman. One night he comes to the forest park to observe eclipse with his friends. Unfortunately it rains, so everybody goes home except Musashi. Meanwhile, in the rain, Ultraman Cosmos is at the battle with Baltan to stop him to invade the cities. They both use their powers to clash each other. After the explosion, they fall in different directions. Later Musashi went to see what happen in the forest. Ultraman Cosmos who had lost lots of energy during the battle, comes in front of Musashi. Ultraman Cosmos regained the power with the help of Musashi. Before Cosmos leaves Earth, he gives a mysterious blue bright stone to Musashi. Later on Earth, Baltan awakens a monster called Don Ron from hibernation, which was put into sleep again by the SRC organization. However, the military robbed the blue stone from Musashi, which was later retrieved by Mari (a friend of Musashi) under the help of a Child Baltan. Baltan makes an official broadcast through the help of an interpreter at SRC, stating that he would like to co-exist with the people living on Earth and will have a negotiation with the humans. Despite SRC's effort to smooth out the negotiation, the military had abruptly turned things to worse when they attacked the alien forcing it into an unstoppable rage. At the next morning the SRC team leads with the other crowd to put Baltan to sleep, but the situation only gets worsened when SHARKS shoots Baltan and woke him up. Angry, Baltan unleashes an assault to SHARKS and the Earth and proclaims he never trust to the humans and lead forward to his invasion. The enraged Baltan then declared that he would conquer the Earth in response to the hostile action. In order to save both sides from an unimaginable disaster, Ultraman Cosmos is again summoned by the determined Musashi to stop Baltan's rampage. Although the initial attempts to stop Baltan were successful, the alien changed into his stronger fighting form that overpowered Cosmos. In return, Cosmos changed into his Corona form to counter it. Eventually, Baltan is subdued with a Blazing Wave attack by Cosmos. Realizing that he has ruined the chance of his offspring to have a new planet to live on because of what he has done, Baltan killed himself with an internal explosion. At this time, Cosmos changed back to his Luna form to return Baltan from his battle form and transport the dead body of the alien back to the hands of his offspring. However, during this peaceful moment, the military planned a missile attack on Cosmos but was thwarted by the combined efforts of Musashi and his father. With the Earth saved, Ultraman Cosmos tells Musashi that they will meet again someday before leaving Earth. Appearances Ultras *Ultraman Cosmos **Luna **Corona Kaiju/Seijin *Alien Baltan Basical *Don Ron *Alien Baltan Shirubyi Cast * : * : *Commander Shigemura: *Captain Akatsuki: *Raiden: *Kyohko: *Icninose: *Kido: Takanosuke Toukai *Sakaguchi: Voice Cast * : * : , Theme Song * **Lyrics: Matsui Gorou **Composer: Suzuki Kisaburou **Arranger: Kyouta Seiichi **Singer: Project DMM Trivia *The film's director; Toshihiro Iijima, also previously directed the second episode of the original Ultraman series, which also features the first appearance of Alien Baltan. *Susumu Kurobe, who played Shin Hayata, makes a cameo appearance as an officer. *This film was featured in the 144th episode of New Ultraman Retsuden, titled "Heroes of Light, Ultra Hero Legends". **Likewise, this also serves as the first HD remaster of the film. *Ultraman Cosmos is the first protagonist Ultra to debut in a movie. *The footage of Cosmos' transformation from Luna to Corona mode is later reused multiple times in the TV series, albeit cropped in a 4:3 picture ratio. *Kyoko references The Family of Man. id:Ultraman Cosmos: The First Contact ja:ウルトラマンコスモス THE FIRST CONTACT Category:Ultraman Cosmos Category:Ultraman Cosmos Movies Category:Heisei Movies Category:Movies Category:Productions